Wanted
by Skayt
Summary: "Il n'y a pas de marché noir pour chaises de jardin, ça n'existe pas. - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, d'abord ! - Bien. Admettons qu'il existe un marché noir pour chaises de jardin..."


_Hello, hello,_

 _Booon, on va éviter de faire remarquer que j'ai encore posté un petit OS au lieu de faire les "gros" OS prévus et annoncés, ou le bonus de Vol..._

 _Les responsables de cet OS sont multiples... merci la famille !_

 _Mais aussi, et surtout, merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction et sa présence de super héroooos !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Wanted**

Les Rapetou, après quelques mois passés à se faire oublier, avaient de nouveau frappé.

Après maints et maints échecs de la mission « promenons-nous tout partout, pour vider l'compte d'Picsou »... ils avaient changé de projets.

Ils visaient moins haut.

Diminuaient drastiquement la prise de risque.

Désormais... ils s'attaquaient au mobilier de jardin !

\- Vraiment, Stiles ? Soupira Peter, installé sur le canapé, bras sur l'accoudoir, joue sur le poing. Les Rapetou ?

\- Une chaise a disparu, Peter ! UNE CHAISE DE JARDIN. Et qu'est-ce qu'une chaise de jardin ? Du mobilier de jardin. CQFD. Les Rapetou ! LES RAPETOU J'TE DIS ! ILS SONT DIABOLIQUES ! J'suis sûr qu'elle valait une petite fortune au marché noir pour chaises de jardin.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel.

Amusé, un peu malgré lui, il voyait une centaine de raisons justifiant la mystérieuse disparition d'une chaise de jardin et n'incluant aucune espèce de gang de chiens anthropomorphes.

\- Il n'y a pas de marché noir pour chaises de jardin, assura l'aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, d'abord !

Peter souffla.

Bon sang... quand Stiles commençait avec ses idées à la con, impossible de l'en faire démordre.

Il fallait trouver un autre angle d'attaque.

Heureusement qu'il était doué pour ça.

\- Bien. _Admettons_ qu'il existe un marché noir pour chaises de jardin, abdiqua-t-il.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche.

\- Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je viens de me souvenir qu'il existe effectivement un marché noir pour chaises de jardin. Donc, admettons qu'il existe un marché noir pour chaises de jardin, si les Rapetou avaient revendu notre chaise au marché noir...

\- Pour chaises de jardin, termina Stilinski, l'air de rien. Au marché noir classique elles valent pas grand chose. C'est au marché noir pour chaises de jardins qu'elle valait une fortune. C'est important de faire le distinguo entre les deux.

\- Au marché noir pour chaises de jardin, oui, si tu veux, soupira Peter, déjà las de cette conversation sans queue ni tête. Ça voudrait dire que les Rapetou existent. Et si les Rapetou existent, ça veut dire que, quelque part, il y a un petit canard milliardaire avec un chapeau haut de forme qui nage dans ses pièces enfermées dans un cube géant coffre-fort blindé avec un dollar démesuré dessus.

Le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu es prêt à accepter l'existence des Rapetou mais pas celle de Picsou ?

\- STILES !

Stiles leva innocemment les yeux vers le plafond.

L'air de rien, il se dandinait sur le canapé, assis juste à côté de son compagnon.

Quelques petites secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ose reprendre la conversation.

\- C'est peut-être pas les Rapetou, t'as raison.

\- Merci.

\- Ça doit être Rodgers. Il a dû savoir que c'était nous qui allions lui piquer ses fraises.

Hale tourna immédiatement la tête vers son voisin.

\- Et quand je dis _nous_ je veux dire _moi_ bien entendu, se corrigea Stiles, l'air de rien. Il devait penser que c'était que ma chaise. Tu crois que c'était ma chaise ? Tu crois qu'il a volé Sheldon !?

Peter se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Inspira un grand coup.

Il voulait rester calme.

\- Il n'a pas volé Sheldon, Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Y a cinq minutes tu croyais même pas qu'une chaise avait disparu... alors qu'est-ce que tu en sais à propos de Sheldon ?

L'heure était venue de passer aux avoeux.

\- J'ai cassé Sheldon l'année dernière... je l'ai remplacé... mais c'était pas Sheldon. Il n'y a plus de Sheldon, maintenant. Sauf s'il a été recyclé.

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche.

Scandalisé par une telle annonce.

Comment avait-il osé faire ça !

C'était honteux ! Inacceptable !

\- Tu as osé faire du mal à Sheldon ?

\- Et tu ne l'as jamais remarqué.

\- C'est pas une excuse. Tu aimerais que je remplace ton café par une autre marque de café en te faisant croire que c'est ta marque de café ?

\- Mon palais saurait se rendre compte de la supercherie. Ton royal postérieur, non.

Les bras croisés, Stiles commençait à bouder.

Pas longtemps, ceci-dit...

Il tenait un peu trop à boucler cette enquête pour bouder longtemps.

\- Ou alors... c'est pas du tout Rodgers et on voulait juste nous faire une petite blague.

\- Une blague ?

Ce qui était pratique avec Peter c'est qu'il était facile de deviner les insultes cachées dans son regard.

Actuellement c'était un « idiot » à tendance « abruti fini ».

Il ne croyait pas trop à la théorie de la blague, apparemment.

Pas plus qu'à la théorie des fraises.

Pas plus qu'à la théorie du marché noir pour chaises de jardin.

Pas plus qu'à la théorie des Rapetou.

\- Une blague doit être drôle, Stiles.

\- Ça c'est pas obligatoire, non.

\- Une blague _doit_ être drôle, insista Peter. Et ça ça ne l'est pas.

\- C'est peut-être pas drôle mais n'empêche que ça peut quand même être une blague.

\- Non.

Le loup-garou détourna la tête.

Il essayait de se re-concentrer sur le film qui passait à la télévision.

Bon dieu ! Ce que c'était difficile avec Stiles à côté qui tenait à parler de ses chaises !

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Tu m'as dépassé au supermarché... et bah je t'ai piqué ta chaiiiiise.

Stiles, un « si » sur le bout de la langue, s'arrêta de justesse.

Hein ?

\- Chasse au trésor à Beacon Hills. Retrouve ta chaiiiiiiise, continua le loup.

Ah.

OK.

C'était donc ça.

\- D'accord, on oublie la théorie de la blague aussi.

\- La quoi de la quoi ?

\- Théorie, ensemble de trucs pouvant inclure des machins qui permettent d'expliquer un bidule. Blague, truc pas forcément drôle mais qui peut l'être.

\- Tes définitions sont d'une aide précieuse, chéri, merci.

Le bras gauche désormais posé sur le dossier du canapé, Peter jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de Stiles.

Qui ne disait rien.

Qui se contentait de laisser faire.

S'il tentait de faire la moins réflexion à ce sujet, il ne ferait que motiver un peu plus Peter à agir de la sorte, juste pour le taquiner.

Et puis... c'était pas si désagréable que ça.

\- Aaaah ! Y a la théorie de l'otage, aussi. Peut-être qu'on a pris la chaise en otage... et pas à cause des fraises ou du marché noir ou...

\- Pour chaises de jardin, fit remarquer Peter. Au marché noir classique elles valent pas grand chose. C'est au marché noir pour chaises de jardins qu'elle valait une fortune. C'est important de faire le distinguo entre les deux.

Stiles le regarda, surpris.

La mémoire de son compagnon l'étonnerait toujours.

\- Pour chaises de jardin, oui, sourit-il. On oublie aussi la blague, le supermarché et la chasse au trésor pourrie.

\- Elle est pas pourrie mon idée de chasse au trésor ! S'indigna Peter.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Bon ! Ta théorie de l'otage ? C'est quoi encore ça ?

\- Bah... Ma théorie c'est que quelqu'un a pris la chaise en otage.

Ah.

Tiens.

Y avait pas que le regard de Peter qui savait insulter de plusieurs manières différentes !

\- Et il voudrait quoi en retour, ton ravisseur de chaise ?

Peter ne savait pas si le plus inquiétant résidait dans le fait que son petit-ami cherche une réponse à sa question...

Ou s'il en trouva une quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Si c'est Edwards, le voisin de droite, tu sais, celui qui t'aime pas... il voudrait peut-être un nouveau nain de jardin.

\- Pourquoi ?

Vu le sourire que Stiles commençait déjà à avoir... la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Bah, t'as cassé le sien à la dernière pleine-lune... Tu le soupçonnais d'être de mèche avec le Marsupilami dans le complot visant à éradiquer tout le beurre de cacahuète de la surface de la planète... et d'avoir tué Potiron, l'ami de Oui-Oui, accessoirement.

Et la suite ne lui plut pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as cassé le sien à la der...

\- -Nière pleine-lune car il était de mèche avec le Marsupilami, _blablabla_. C'était plus un pardon... choqué, tu vois ?

Stiles hocha la tête, déçu de ne pas pouvoir répéter ses explications.

\- Et tu as connu mes... hmm... mes motivations à quel moment, exactement ? Car si j'ai été suffisamment dérangé à la pleine-lune pour aller détruire le nain de jardin du voisin et ne pas m'en souvenir... je doute avoir eu l'occasion de t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

\- J'ai peut-être un peu extrapolé, avoua l'humain. Mais attention, hein ! Je me suis appuyé sur ce qui sort de ta bouche lorsque tu dors !

La tête dans la main droite, toujours sur l'accoudoir, Peter se demandait quand cette journée allait enfin prendre fin.

Dire qu'il n'était pas encore midi !

\- Je...

\- Parle la nuit, oui.

Le lycanthrope se mordillait la lèvre, un peu gêné.

\- Mais c'est rien, hein. C'est trop chou de t'entendre parler de trucs totalement con.

Une main sur la bouche, Peter n'était pas vraiment de cet avis.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Vraiment pas.

Qui sait ce qui pouvait bien sortir de sa bouche quand il n'était pas conscient ?

Stiles savait, apparemment.

Et, à l'écouter, il parle de Marsupilami, de Potiron ami de Oui-Oui et de beurre de cacahuète.

\- Attends ! T'es pas en train de parler du nain de jardin flippant, si ?

\- Tous les nains de jardin sont flippant, marmonna Stiles.

\- Celui _vraiment_ flippant... avec une tête de psychopathe, une affreuse chemise grise grande ouverte, des bottes noires hideuses et...

\- T'es en train de juger le look vestimentaire d'un nain de jardin, là, ou je rêve ?

Peter grogna.

\- Tu parles de celui dont le pantalon est aussi présent que le cerveau de Scott ?

\- Encore moins présent que le cerveau de Scott... corrigea machinalement Stiles, sans rebondir sur l'insulte. Il avait carrément pas de pantalon. Même pas sur les chevilles.

Le loup-garou frissonna d'horreur.

Apparemment il se souvenait du nain de jardin, maintenant.

\- D'ailleurs, la nuit, et c'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises, hein, c'est ça qui est énorme... tu fais le procès du nain de jardin pour exhibition sexuelle sur la voie publique.

\- Je fais quoi ?

\- Et comme en plus il avait tué Potiron...

\- Je...

\- Tu as d'ailleurs demandé s'il avait tué Potiron avec son pantalon...

Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, bon sang !

\- Mais on parlait bien de celui sans pantalon ?

\- On parle de celui sans pantalon depuis tout à l'heure, Peter.

C'est pas faux, ça, tiens...

\- Alors jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais nous ne lui rachèterons un nouveau nain de jardin ! Qu'il soit avec ou sans pantalon ! Et on lui rachètera certainement pas un monstre comme celui que j'ai éliminé. Il a dû traumatiser des dizaines de personnes avec sa tête de nain de jardin et... je préfère encore changer tout le salon de jardin et tout repeindre plutôt que racheter une horreur pareille pour récupérer une chaise.

Plusieurs fois, Stiles avait ouvert la bouche, cherchant à l'interrompre.

Plusieurs fois il s'était ravisé.

C'était plus drôle d'écouter Peter, après tout.

\- Je te rappellerais juste qu'on sait pas si c'est Edwards qui nous a piqué notre chaise, murmura Stiles, peinant à cacher son amusement. S'il faut, c'est absolument pas lui.

Peter semblait pourtant ne plus l'écouter.

Sourcils froncés, oreille tendue, il écoutait ce qui se passait autour de la maison.

\- Y a des gens devant la porte d'entrée, marmonna-t-il.

\- Aaaah ! Ça doit être les autres idiots. Enfin ! Ils ont plus de vingt minutes de retard, hein.

Plus motivé que Peter à quitter le canapé, Stiles se précipita pour aller ouvrir à leurs invités.

Comme prévu, toute la meute se trouvait là.

Scott, Derek, Liam, Lydia, Kira et Malia... tous étaient arrivés en même temps !

\- Le nain de jardin n'a pas tué Potiron avec le Marsupilami, murmura Liam en entrant. C'est une mise en scène de Petit Ours Brun, en fait...

Ou... ou peut-être qu'ils étaient là depuis un moment, en fait.

Pour certains d'entre eux, en tout cas.

\- Derek, tu entres p...

Les yeux de l'hyperactif se plissèrent.

Le neveu de son compagnon était assis sur une chaise.

Sur une chaise qui ressemblait étrangement à toutes celles se trouvant sur leur terrasse.

\- Donc la théorie de la blagounette était la bonne ! Se réjouit-il.

\- Non, se contenta de répondre Derek, se levant puis faisant demi-tour, chaise sous le bras. Je comptais la revendre au marché noir pour chaises de jardin.

Liam et Malia furent les deux qui eurent le plus de mal à cacher leur amusement.

La tête de Stiles valait son pesant d'or...

Et celle de Peter était à jamais imprimée dans leur mémoire.

\- Hey, Liam, l'interpella Peter, en guise de salutations. Le Marsupilami n'a jamais été accusé du meurtre de Potiron ; juste d'avoir aidé le nain de jardin à essayer d'éradiquer le beurre de cacahuète de la surface de la planète. Apparemment. C'était Stiles le greffier.

* * *

 _Je me mettrais bientôt à l'OS avec les deux Hale faisant de la luge ; en attendant j'ai encore deux petits OS en stock._

 _Pour ceux qui veulent voir le nain de jardin en question... il est dans les premiers résultats, normalement, sur google image "nain de jardin"._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


End file.
